Festive Surprise 2016
Store Updates Job Updates Item Giveaway Snowfall Phenomenon Double Earnings Discounts Snapmatic Contest |availability = December 20, 2016 - January 5, 2017 |preceded = ''GTA Online'' Bonuses (December 2016) |succeeded = FCR 1000 Week }} Festive Surprise 2016 (also known as the Holiday Bonuses) was an Event in Grand Theft Auto Online. The event started on December 20, 2016, and ran until January 5, 2017. This event features new content releases and discounts on vehicles, weapons, and properties, and double GTA$ & RP earnings for Turf Wars and Juggernaut Adversary Modes. Description Festive Surprise 2016 marks the 4th year of the Festive period, which started off in 2013 with the Holiday Gifts event, returned as an Update in 2014 and 2015 named the Festive Surprise and Festive Surprise 2015 updates respectively, and returns as an Event in 2016 and 2017 named the Festive Surprise 2016 and Festive Surprise 2017 Event. It is the fourth year that Snowfall makes an occurrence in GTA Online. Store Updates *A new supercar, Truffade Nero. **Released December 20, 2016. **Available from Benny's Original Motor Works for $1,440,000. Can be converted to the Nero Custom for $605,000. *Festive clothing. **Released December 20, 2016. Available until January 9, 2017. **Includes new clothing added in Import/Export, and past clothing from Holiday Gifts, Festive Surprise, and Festive Surprise 2015. *Bodysuits. **Released December 20, 2016. *Firework Launcher. **Available at Ammu-Nation from December 20, 2016 to January 9, 2017. *Pfister Comet Retro Custom. **Released December 22, 2016. **Converted from the Comet at Benny's Original Motor Works for $645,000. Job Updates *New Adversary Mode, Juggernaut, released December 22, 2016. **Juggernaut I, set in Thomson Scrapyard, Sandy Shores.Mission: Juggernaut I - Rockstar Games Social Club **Juggernaut II, set at O'Neil Ranch, Grapeseed.Mission: Juggernaut II - Rockstar Games Social Club **Juggernaut III, set in Pillbox Hill, Los Santos.Mission: Juggernaut III - Rockstar Games Social Club **Juggernaut IV, set in Davis Quartz, Blaine County.Mission: Juggernaut IV - Rockstar Games Social Club **Juggernaut V, set in Los Santos Storm Drain, Los Santos.Mission: Juggernaut V - Rockstar Games Social Club **Juggernaut VI, set in Murrieta Oil Field, Los Santos.Mission: Juggernaut VI - Rockstar Games Social Club **Juggernaut VII, set at Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos.Mission: Juggernaut VII - Rockstar Games Social Club Log-in Gifts *'Bold Pinstripe Smoking Jacket' and Bold Pinstripe Pajamas. **Unlocked for logging in on any day from December 20th, through January 2nd, 2017. **Found in clothing stores under the Tops>Loungewear category for free. *One random Special Event T-Shirt and Firework Launcher & 10 Firework Rockets. Image: **Unlocked for logging in on December 23rd, 24th, or 26th. **The random Special T-Shirt can be found in clothing stores under the Tops>Special Tops category for free. **Special T-Shirts given away as part of a Twitch Raffle are not available from the gift. *'Unicorn Mask', Blue Checked Pajamas or White Graphic Pajamas, Carbine Rifle & 200 rounds, Marksman Rifle & 200 Rounds, Knuckle Dusters, Firework Launcher & 10 Firework Rockets, 25 Sticky Bombs, 25 Grenades, 5 Proximity Mines, 5 Molotovs, Full Snacks Inventory, Full Body Armor Inventory (up to 10 each armor type). Image: **Christmas Gift unlocked for logging in on December 25th. **Unicorn Mask can be found in the Vespucci Movie Masks store for free, alternatively accessed from the player's wardrobe. **Pajamas can be found in clothing stores under the Tops>Loungewear category for free. *Unlocked after logging in on December 30th or 31st 2016. **Firework Launcher + 10 Firework Rockets. **A random Special T-Shirt. **The random Special T-Shirt can be found in clothing stores under the Tops>Special Tops category for free. *Unlocked after logging in on January 1st, 2017 **Firework Launcher + 10 Firework Rockets. **A random Special T-Shirt. **The random Special T-Shirt can be found in clothing stores under the Tops>Special Tops category for free. Snowfall Phenomenon *Los Santos is covered in snow. **Available from December 22 through December 26, 2016. ***Forecasted to appear again for New Year's weekend - December 31, 2016 through January 1, 2017. Became available on December 30th, 2016 and will remain till January 2nd, 2017. **The players can pick up and throw Snowballs. **Vehicle handling is affected by the snow. *Christmas trees were added to players' Apartments, Stilt Houses, Clubhouses, Offices, Office Garages, and Yachts **A larger tree is located at Legion Square. Double GTA$ and RP Bonuses *Double GTA$ and RP can be earned from Turf Wars Adversary Mode. **Available from December 20th through December 22nd. **All seven Turf Wars jobs are eligible. *Double GTA$ and RP can be earned from Juggernaut Adversary Mode. **Available from December 22nd, 2016 through January 1st, 2017. **All seven Juggernaut jobs are eligible. *Triple RP earnings from Premium Race. **Premium Race for the event is Plummet. **Available from December 22nd, 2016 through January 2nd, 2017. *Payouts for all Special Cargo Deliveries, Biker Business Sales, and Vehicle Exports are increased by 50%. **Available only on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Discounts *25% off a number of vehicles, all resprays, neon lights, weapons and properties. **Eclipse Towers Penthouse Suite 1 discounted to $738,750. **Eclipse Towers Penthouse Suite 2 discounted to $678,750 . **Eclipse Towers Penthouse Suite 3 discounted to $825,000. **2862 Hillcrest Avenue discounted to $528,750. **2866 Hillcrest Avenue discounted to $393,750. **2868 Hillcrest Avenue discounted to $504,000. **2874 Hillcrest Avenue discounted to $428,250. **2113 Mad Wayne Thunder Drive discounted to $336,750. **2117 Milton Road discounted to $456,000. **2044 North Conker Avenue discounted to $571,500. **2045 North Conker Avenue discounted to $545,250. **3677 Whispymound Drive discounted to $358,500. **3655 Wild Oats Drive discounted to $600,000. **Modern Penthouse Interior discounted to $210,000. **Moody Penthouse Interior discounted to $176,250. **Vibrant Penthouse Interior discounted to $165,000. **Sharp Penthouse Interior discounted to $243,750. **Monochrome Penthouse Interior discounted to $221,250. **Seductive Penthouse Interior discounted to $187,500. **Regal Penthouse Interior discounted to $198,750. **Aqua Penthouse Interior discounted to $232,500. **All Primary Colors are 25% cheaper. **All Secondary Colors are 25% cheaper. **All Pearlescent Colors are 25% cheaper. **All Trim Colors are 25% cheaper. **All Accent/Dial Colors are 25% cheaper. **Front Neon Setup discounted to $7,500. **Rear Neon Setup discounted to $7,500. **Sides Neon Setup discounted to $9,375. **Front and Rear Neon Setup discounted to $13,500. **Front and Sides Neon Setup discounted to $15,000. **Rear and Sides Neon Setup discounted to $15,000. **Front, Rear and Sides Neon Setup discounted to $22,500. **White Neon Color discounted to $3,750. **Blue Neon Color discounted to $4,612. **Electic Blue Neon Color discounted to $4,668. **Mint Green Neon Color discounted to $4,725. **Lime Green Neon Color discounted to $4,781. **Yellow Neon Color discounted to $4,837. **Golden Shower Neon Color discounted to $4,893. **Orange Neon Color discounted to $4,950. **Red Neon Color discounted to $5,006. **Pony Pink Neon Color discounted to $5,062. **Hot Pink Neon Color discounted to $5,118. **Purple Neon Color discounted to $5,175. **Blacklight Neon Color discounted to $7,500. **Crew Neon Color discounted to $15,000. **Buckingham Nimbus discounted to $1,425,000. **Buckingham Volatus discounted to $1,721,250. **Enus Super Diamond discounted to $187,500. **Hawk & Little Mini SMG discounted to $6,675. **Nagasaki Shotaro discounted to $1,668,750. **Shrewsbury Compact Rifle discounted to $10,987. **Shrewsbury Sweeper Shotgun discounted to $11,175. **Vom Feuer Compact Grenade Launcher discounted to $33,750. #FESTIVESURPRISE2016 Snapmatic Contest A Snapmatic Contest, #FESTIVESURPRISE2016, is available for the event. To participate, the players need to take a Snapmatic photo related to the festive content added as part of Import/Export, this event, and previous Festive Downloadable Content, and tag it with the "#FESTIVESURPRISE2016" tag. As with other Snapmatic Competitions, the reward is $1,000,000 in GTA Online. Submissions started at the beginning of the event, and will end on January 2nd, 2017. Rules The photo must be taken with the in-game Snapmatic App, or with Rockstar Editor, and must be uploaded to Rockstar Games Social Club and tagged with a #FESTIVESURPRISE2016 tag. The images will be judged based on the following criteria: *Creativity 35% *Originality 35% *Image Composition 30% Evaluations are in Rockstar’s sole discretion, and may change at any time. The photo must be uploaded between 12:01AM ET December 12th, 2016 and 11:59:59PM ET January 2nd, 2017. In-game modifications are not allowed, and the participant may be disqualified if they are found to have modified the game in any way, shape, or form to take the photo. Winners Five winners have been announced on January 19th, 2017. Each winner has received the GTA$1,000,000 reward.Newswire: #IMPORTEXPORT and #FESTIVESURPRISE2016 Snapmatic Photo Challenge Winners Enchanting Forest= Snapmatic picture by vegarius1. |-| サンアンドレアス・アベニュー= Snapmatic picture by Basimatic. |-| Aquaman= Snapmatic picture by bougazn. |-| Backup Sleigh II= Snapmatic picture by erin7696. |-| Del Perro Beach= Snapmatic picture by DocWurst. Honorable mentions are: Merry Snowman by JUNKieGobbO Let's Play! by CodeBre4ker A Festive Future by Darkshifter Basesnowball by EdgarLatvian Hoo Hoo Hoo by greatler Gallery 950px|thumb|center|Rockstar Games Social Club Event banner FestiveSurprise2016-EventAd1-GTAO.png|Truffade Nero Ad FestiveSurprise2016-EventAd2-GTAO.png|50% bonus GTA$ on Special Cargo Deliveries, Biker Business Sales, and Vehicle Exports FestiveSurprise2016-EventAd3-GTAO.png|Holiday Gifts FestiveSurprise2016-EventAd4-GTAO.png|Premium Race FestiveSurprise2016-EventAd5-GTAO.png|25% off Stilt Houses and Penthouses References }} Navigation }} es:Sorpresa festiva 2016 Category:Events Category:Events in GTA Online